The Musicians way to ask a girl out
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: When Shane and Mitchie are teaching a hip-hop class Shane teaches the young musicians the "right way" to ask a girl out. Smitchie


I was very boredd so I figured I could write a cute little Smitchie oneshot to clear that up. seeing as its 3 AM i think iĺl go to bed now lol IIIIII ownnnn nothingggg

¨Hi and welcome to our hip-hop class!¨ Mitchie greeted the students with a wide smile. Shane was sitting at the radio, picking a CD from the selection. ¨I´m Mitchie Gray and this is my husband Shane!¨ She pointed to him. He stood up with a smile and waved, some girls sighed.

¨But you guys are like barely twenty two! How is it that you´re married?¨ A girl stuck her hand in the air.

Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie´s waist. ¨I proposed about six months ago and we just returned from our Honey Moon last week.¨ He kissed her cheek and returned to the CD hunt.

¨Right, but enough about our lives, it´s our job to teach you guys a kick butt hip-hop routine!¨ Mitchie said enthusiastically, making them cheer. ¨Alright come on every body up!¨ The teens stood up in scattered lines, looking at each other uneasily. They had heard the class was tough when Shane taught it, his new wife couldn´t be much less strict.

¨Grab a mic!¨ She called pulling one from her pocket. Shane pressed play. ¨And a partner...¨ He mumbled pulling Mitchie closer to him.

¨Shane! We have to teach!¨ She giggled pushing him away. ¨Alright but we will be working on some partner work so you can just one mic for every set of partners! But hold onto the other as well!¨ They all scrambled around trying not to be last to get picked. They hurried over to the box on the other side of the room that held the microphones.

¨Okay hold it like this!¨ She faced Shane and put one hand at the bottom of the mic. Shane put his hand right above hers. The two leaned over it and pushed off their other hands but before they could separate their gazes locked. They seemed to forget where they were as they stared lovingly into the others eyes.

The teens backed off from each other and looked at their instructors. ¨Uh Shane? Mitchie? Could you guys like stop staring at each other?¨ A guy asked them from the back of the room.

¨Shut up Brian! It´s cute how they´re all lovey dovey!¨ The girl who had asked the question about their marriage told him. He rolled his eyes. Shane and Mitchie snapped out of it, Shane´s cheeks reddened.

¨Sorry! So uhm here´s how you do that move!¨ They finished what they had started. She asked Shane to do some basic hip-hop moves while walked throughout the room to help them. He slid across the floor, doing a perfect turn, moving to the music. The students caught on after a second and began to follow him.

¨Keep your head up when you dance.¨ Mitchie told a girl, tilting her chin up. The girl nodded and kept dancing, her cheeks red from embarrassment. ¨Keep your focus and move!¨ Mitchie yelled taking out her own mic and getting the students to circle behind her.

Shane came up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. ¨You look so amazing right now...¨ He mumbled into her hair. She giggled and tried to keep dancing but he held her still, kissing her neck softly.

¨Oh my god...¨ Brian muttered and the girl smacked his arm.

¨I wish you would get some semblance of an idea of romance!¨ The girl rolled her eyes but he didn´t care much. The girl approached the couple timidly. ¨Shane? Mitchie?¨ Once again they broke apart after remembering their current situation. Mitchie blushed this time and ran over to the radio to restart the music.

¨Shane put on track six!¨ She called and began to dance. Her moves were a little more intricate so it took longer for the kids to catch up and finally that same girl just sat down cross legged in the middle of the floor.

¨Hey what are you doing??¨ Shane asked her, leaning against the mirror, his arms crossed. She leaned back on her hands.

¨Is it true that you two met here?¨ She said instead of answering Shane´s question. Mitchie crossed the room and turned off the music.

¨Yes it is, we met five years ago.¨ Mitchie told her.

¨Is that all you´re gonna tell us?¨ The girl asked sitting upright. ¨Like when did you ask her out?¨ She directed at Shane. ¨Or what your wedding was like?¨ She looked at Mitchie.

Shane eyed her. ¨What´s your name?¨ The girl looked surprised.

¨Haley.¨

¨Well Haley, I want to teach this dance class. But if this´ll hurry that along.¨ He frowned and looked at Mitchie. ¨I asked her out after Final Jam, the first summer I met her. Noww can we-¨ But the girl held up a finger to silence him.

¨How´d you do it?¨ She asked, clearly enjoying this.

Shane sat down in the directors chair by the radio. ¨Well we went on a few canoe rides back then so after Final Jam I asked her for one more ride...

_AS HE REMINISCES_

_¨Hey, glad you came.¨ Shane greeted Mitchie. She smiled and pulled on a life jacket. He put one on as well and flipped a canoe, pushing it into the water. She took his hand and he helped her in, hopping in himself. They paddled out into the middle of the lake._

_¨You did amazingly tonight.¨ Shane complimented her sincerely. She blushed even in the moon light, a smile slipping onto her face. _

_¨So did you.¨ She replied. ¨But you´re probably used to hearing that.¨ She said putting the oar in the canoe beside her. _

_¨Maybe, but it sounds a lot nicer coming from you.¨ He replied__. As Shane reached down to put his own down their knees brushed and the two apologized at the same time. They laughed and Shane took her hands in his._

_¨Mitchie, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?¨ Shane asked her quietly. He didn´t let her reply but continued on. ¨You are you know. And your voice is really amazing. I fell in love with it after hearing you sing that first time at the beginning of summer.¨ Mitchie and Shane looked into each others eyes. _

_¨So, you, i mean would you like to, er.¨ Shane blanked. He had never asked a girl out before. He had been asked out, and gone out on dates set up for him. This was just weird. Mitchie laughed and kissed him. Shane was taken by surprise and kissed her back, putting his hands on her hips, then pulling her even closer so he could wrap his arms completely around her._

¨Okay! So that´s how I asked her out!¨ Shane finished lamely and the teens snickered. ¨What??¨ He asked defensively. But that just made them chuckle more.

¨You never really asked her out! Just kissed her!¨ Brian exclaimed with a laugh and Shane stood straight up looking him square in the eye.

¨I thought I was pretty romantic! Wasn´t I??¨ he threw his hands up, looking at Mitchie to back him up. But she was laughing behind her hand as well.¨Now what!?¨

But she walked over to him, linking two of her fingers with his. ¨Not at all. You were awkward and didn´t know what to do so...¨ and she trailed off.

¨So I wasn´t romantic...¨ Shane sat down defeated.

¨Oh would you stop! You figured it out eventually! Just not when we we were sixteen.¨ She kissed his cheek lovingly.

He smiled up at her. ¨I love you, you know that dontcha?¨ She laughed.

¨Well this ring gave me some idea...¨ She pretended to examine it the ice skating rink of a diamond Shane had proposed to her with.

Haley spoke up again: ¨So what was your wedding like then? A fairytale...?¨ Her gaze become dreamy. But Mitchie shook her head.

¨Actually, we planned this big expensive wedding that everyone and their sister was invited to but finally after five months of waiting, we decided to hop in the car, drive to the town clerks office and we were legally married.¨ Shane kissed his wife´s cheek.

¨That´s it!?¨ Haley exclaimed and the two nodded and stood up.

¨Okay ready for partner work?¨ Shane asked the class. he stood up and began to dance with Mitchie. They used their bodies to dance off of and didn´t dance together but danced beside each other, occasionally making contact. On the final move, they clasped hands, locked arms so that Shane´s arm was pressed against his chest, leaning over Mitchie who was bent over in a dip like they´re done in a tango.

The couple breathed heavily, heat practically sizzling between them. Restraining herself, Mitchie held onto Shane´s hand but stood up. ¨Stand in two lines, guys in one girls in the other!¨ She called. The teens moved quickly into the two lines and Shane and Mitchie walked between them.

¨You two, partners.¨ Mitchie told Brian and Haley. ¨What!?¨ The two exclaimed but Shane just rolled his eyes and took the two by the arms and set them up as the beginning of a formation.

Mitchie occasionally asked a couple to stand next to each other to compare heights but by the time they were done they had set up eleven couples in a simple formation. They taught them step by step the routine and while Haley and Brian were catching on the quickest.

They moved with passion and on the final move Brian leaned in and kissed her. ¨OOOH!¨ The class said in unison. They stood up blushing and Haley´s hand was captured within Brian´s.

¨Ha ha ha ha ha.¨ Shane mimicked a whiny teenagers voice as the two walked out at the end of class.

¨What?¨ Brian turned to look at him.

¨You didn´t even ask her out!¨ He laughed. As the couple exited Nate and Jason walked in, looking at the two of them.

¨When they were in our guitar class they couldn´t stand each other... Have you two been playing cupid again?¨ The couple smiled and took each other´s hands. ¨It´s not our fault people ask us questions and get ideas!¨ Shane laughed as the four walked out.

¨They wouldn´t have questions if you didn´t get so caught up with each other every stinkin´ class.¨ Nate muttered to himself, thought Jason heard him, laughing heartily.

They met up with Caitlyn Gellar, Nate greeting her with a kiss. Jason looked up from his guitar and told Caitlyn what they had just been talking about. She laughed and sat down next to Nate on a bench, Mitchie and Shane sitting next to them. ¨Hey...That´s sorta like what happened with us Nate! Must be a musician thing!¨ She laughed and everyone else joined in.


End file.
